My life as a Kamen Rider is messed up as expected
by Rear Mirrors
Summary: Hachiman Hikigaya has become a Kamen Rider. With Japan under threat from a dangerous virus that can take a literal form. He must deal with them and the people behind their creations. How will his family and friends react to all of this? Is he Japan's savior or just a tool in maintaining the status quo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Oregairu, or whatever else you guys call it.**

**Nor I own Kamen Rider, and the other references I used.**

**The picture comes from deviantART through Knu. **

**The story is set in an Alternate Future. I am an just amateur at fanfic.**

**In case of errors, notify me of plotholes, grammar, and etc.**

* * *

Hachiman was wearing a black suit and black shoes with a black helmet, and he was riding his black motorcycle along an empty road.

_"Quiet. Too Quiet."_ He noted in his thoughts. _"Obviously something's a mist."_

He then proceeded to turn a corner and, he saw a delivery man was getting jumped by some Kaijins.

"Oh, fuck. This guy's in trouble."

Hachiman reached for his belt. It was silver and had a gold wolf emblem on it.

"Henshin."

**"Henshin."** His Belt repeated.

Suddenly armoured plates began to assemble on him from the belt. He now wore a black/gray armoured suit with a black/gray helmet and yellow glowing eyes. His weapon materialized in his right hand, it was a large pistol with a Proportional bayonet attachment. Hachiman then proceeded to charge the kaijin, firing shots at the one he was closest to. The kaijin were of the wolf variation. He pushed on the petal, he proceeded to run them over. The kaijin were hit hard by his assault. He got off his bike to see more of the monsters reinforcing the attackers.

"The fuck?! It's just one guy and they brought this many?!"

Hachiman proceeded to shoot his way through them. Within his range he jabbed at the nearest Kaijin.

Two were destroyed, but there was still plenty left.

"Fuck this."

Hachiman pressed a button on his belt.

"Rider Shot."

**"Rider Shot."** His Belt replied.

Hachiman aimed his pistol at the group of them, and fired. The blast radius shredded the wolves. He now saw it was over. The victim was seen running away. Hachiman holstered his pistol, and his suit retracted.

"Good, at least he's safe."

Hachiman lowered his eyes to look at his watch.

"Crap. It's almost time."

Hachiman hastily put on his helmet and got on his motorcycle and sped off from the area.

* * *

_Minutes later…_

Hachiman parked in a church parking lot. He put his keys in his pockets, and went inside. He put his helmet at a safe spot. He went through the doors, and people were getting into their seats.

_"Hew. I made it."_ Hachiman said in his head.

He went to his position. After all, he was the best man, and went up to the Groom.

"Oniichan, nice to see you made it." said the Groom.

"Hey, I'm not your Oniichan yet Taishi."

"I know that."

Everyone was where they should be at. Hachiman was the best man, and Taishi's other friends as ushers. Saki was the maid of honor, while Yui and Yukino were among the bridesmaids, they were all visually stunning, but it was not their day. The doors to the room opened, and Komachi looked beautiful, she wore an elegant bridal dress. Hachiman's and Komachi's father walked her to the idol. Once she was there, the others went to their seats in the front row. The priest began to begin the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, to acknowledge the union of two loving individuals, in the house of the name of the father in all-mighty heaven. Will you Hikigaya Komachi take Kawasaki Taishi as your loving husband?" The Priest said.

"I do." Komachi answered."

The Priest nodded.

"And do you, Kawasaki Taishi take Hikigaya Komachi as your loving wife?"

"I do." Taishi answered.

"Then, you two are allowed to kiss each other."

Taishi put one of the rings on Komachi's hands, and vice-versa. They then kissed. The audience applauded. When they were planning the wedding, Hachiman didn't really like the idea of inviting his enemies, but he was okay with the ceremony at a Church, despite being an atheist.

* * *

_Later at the Wedding Banquet…_

They were to have their meals, after the toasts. There were plenty of "Congrats", Best of Luck", and many others. After those, Hachiman raised his glass to a toast.

"To Sis, and Taishi, the best of luck." Hachiman said.

He then sat back down. The couple nodded with a thanks. Then the people began their meals. After that, Komachi and her dad began doing the father-daughter dance. Until it was her turn to be given Taishi, and then others began to dance. Hachiman was on the sidelines, sitting down in a chair looking at the crowd. He didn't felt like it at all. His sister was happy, and so was everyone else; but deep down he wasn't like everyone else.

"If only they knew." He thought.

"Yo, Hachiman." said Hayato.

"Just what I want." Hachiman sarcastically remarked.

"So, how come you're not dancing?"

"My choice, I don't want to. Besides I have business to attend to."

Hachiman may have hated the guy, but he really did had business to do, and it was in Koreatown. He left the building, and in the parking lot, he then put on his helmet, put the keys in the motorcycle and drove off.

* * *

_Meanwhile at a undisclosed location..._

A board meeting of several individuals of high importance in suits. They were discussing matters of secrecy and it was a tense situation.

"Are the plans proceeding as schedule?" Asked one of them.

"It is." Uttered another.

"Good."

"Our next order of business, is the monsters that are appearing."

"We didn't schedule even a test today."

"That's my point. Someone in the organization is not following protocol, and it's happening too often. We need to find this person immediately before all hell breaks loose."

"Agreed."

"Has any news outlets report anything?"

"Negative."

"Good, we all know we don't want to be tried in the International Courts."

"That's if we're lucky."

* * *

_In Korea-town…_

Hachiman parked at a Korean Restaurant Parking lot, and entered it. At the door he was greeted.

"Hey Hachiman! Long time no see!" greeted the Cook and the Waitress warmly.

"Hey Gi, Hey Ki." Hachiman replied.

"Eun has a seat for you." Ki said.

Gi was a bald middle-aged man who ran the establishment, he had black hair and green eyes. His daughter Ki, had pink hair and red eyes; and was pretty attractive.

"Alright."

Hachiman walked over to the table where Eun and sat down opposite of him. Eun was Gi's nephew, and Ki's cousin; he had silver hair, golden eyes, and he wore a gray suit and black shoes. He was an average looking fellow.

"Hey." said Eun.

"Hey." Hachiman responded.

"How's it been?"

"Fine, my sister just got married a couple of hours ago."

"Nice to hear."

"You could have come. We're pretty tolerant."

"Nah, I had to get the Chinese faction on board."

"And?"

"They agreed, but they had some conditions."

"What conditions?"

"That they can not be acknowledged in case we're discovered."

"But can they provide asylum?"

"They can."

"Good enough."

"Any word on Orochi's movements?"

"We intercepted messages that someone within the group is releasing the virus without their approval."

"That explains the recent incidents I been dealing with."

Just then Ki put some plates of food on the table. It was some Barbeque Pork, with fried rice.

"Enjoy." She said smiling.

"Thanks Cuz." Eun replied.

"Thanks Ki." Hachiman responded.

She left and the two began to eat. When they finished, she took the plates.

"Eun, I don't mean to barge in your love life, but I noticed that Ki has eyes for you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Aren't you gonna admit to her?"

"I thought about it, but I'm not sure about when is the right time to ask Uncle Gi."

"I got it."

They were interrupted when Ki placed two shots of liquor on the table and left.

"Here's to us."

"To us."

The two glasses chinked, and they drank.

"Alright, Eun later."

"Later."

Hachiman left some yen by the register and left the restaurant. He rode his motorcycle and drove back to his home.

* * *

_At Hachiman's home…_

His home was an apartment. It was well kept and and rather new. His dog, a German Shepard who he called Riley greeted him.

"Woof." Riley barked.

"Hi, Riley. You missed me boy." Hachiman greeted.

He put his keys and helmet on his kitchen counter and opened a cabinet door. HE got out some kibble and poured it into Riley's bowl. Hachiman then got some water for him, and set up another bowl next to it.

Hachiman proceeded on his couch, and turned on the tv. It was playing some reality show about some wannabe superheroes.

_"The irony."_ He thought. _"I'm one, and I don't want to be. While they want to be, but they're not."_

Just then his dog got on the couch and laid next to him. He petted him for a bit, before he turned his attention back to the screen.

_"Boy, what a mess I'm in."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Rear Mirrors here. I said there will be more Oregairu fics coming, and here is one.**

**So what do you guys think? Please leave your comments and concerns in the review sections please, and much more to come. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Note: Corvus lupus

**Author's Note: Here is the information I can tell you so far.**

**Hachiman Hikigaya**

**Nickname/Call-sign: "8-man"**

**Rank: ?**

**Affiliation: ?**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Status: Alive**

**Birth: ? (Age: late 20s)**

**Sex: Male**

**Build: Lean/Athletic**

**Marks: None**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Gray**

**Race: Asian**

**Personality: Apathetic, Lazy but Hard working, almost Isolationist. Tends to be hostile, but friendly once you get to know the man.**

**Skills/Expertise: Aikido, Psychological Warfare, Stealth, Firearms**

**Likes: Tennis?**

**Hates: Everyone especially Hypocrites and Racists.**

**Outfit: Black and Grey Suit with Gold Eyes**

**Weaponry: Pistol with Bayonet attachment**

**Equipment: Rider Belt**

**Motif: Raven & Wolf**

**Minor Characters:**

**Gi**

**Nickname/Call-sign: ?**

**Rank: ?**

**Affiliation: ?**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Status: Alive**

**Birth: ? (Age: late 40s)**

**Sex: Male**

**Build: Heavy**

**Marks: None**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Green**

**Race: Asian**

**Personality: Outgoing**

**Skills/Expertise: Cooking**

**Likes: Cooking & Eating**

**Hates: THE FASCIST PIGS!**

**Outfit: blue shirt, black pants, brown shoes**

**Weaponry: ?**

**Equipment: ?**

**Ki**

**Nickname/Call-sign: ?**

**Rank: ?**

**Affiliation: Gi (Father), Eun (Cousin)**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Status: Alive**

**Birth: ? (Age: late 20s)**

**Sex: Female**

**Build: Lean/Athletic**

**Marks: None**

**Hair: Pink**

**Eyes: Red**

**Race: Asian**

**Personality: Cheerful, Happy**

**Skills/Expertise: Cooking**

**Likes: Counter-Strike**

**Hates: FINAL FUCKING FANTASY!**

**Outfit: green dress, white socks, green shoes**

**Weaponry: ?**

**Equipment: Smartphone**

**Eun**

**Nickname/Call-sign: ?**

**Rank: ?**

**Affiliation: ?**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Status: Alive**

**Birth: ? (Age: late 20s)**

**Sex: Male**

**Build: Lean/Athletic**

**Marks: None**

**Hair: Silver**

**Eyes: Gold**

**Race: Asian**

**Personality: Diligent, yet Lazy**

**Skills/Expertise: Mediating**

**Likes: Counter-Strike**

**Hates: HANS!**

**Outfit: Grey Suit and Black Shoes**

**Weaponry: Beretta M9**

**Equipment: Smartphone**

**Corvus lupus: Raven Wolf (Latin)**

**Orochi: 8-head and 8-tailed Dragon**

**Aikido: focuses on grappling and softness.**

**In this story, Orochi is a group of Japanese businessmen, politicians, and military officials who work together in bio-weapon research. Itre like a modern Kerberos, with elements from Hydra, Shocker, Blackwatch, & Gentek. Their men dress like the KPA from Homefront.**

**Hydra - Marvel**

**Shocker -Kamen Rider**

**Blackwatch - Prototype**

**Gentek - Prototype**


End file.
